hitmanrebornfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Viper
|bild = 300px |titel = Nebel Arcobaleno Varia Nebel Wächter Kandidat als Vongola Nebel Wächter Mammon |kanji = バイパー |romanji = Baipā |alter = 1 (als Arcobaleno), unbekannt (Erwachsen) |geburtstag = 2. Juli |todestag = unbekannt (Future Arc) |status = lebend, in der Zukunft tot, dann lebend nach Uni's Wiederbelebung |größe = 40cm (als Arcobaleno) |gewicht = 4,6 kg (als Arcobaleno) |blutgruppe = A |haarfarbe = lila |mafiafamilie = Vongola/Varia |ring = Arcobaleno-Schnuller des Nebels |flamme = Nebel |waffe = Illusionen |boxtier = Nebel Seestern (nur Anime) |beruf = Offizier der Varia |vorkommen = Manga, Anime |auftritt = Kapitel 90, Episode 40 |seiyuu = Rumi Shishido }} thumb|left|260px|Viper bevor er ein Arcobaleno wurde Mammon ist ein Arcobaleno und Träger des Nebel Schnullers, außerdem Mitglied der Varia. Sein echter Name ist Viper. Er besitzt einen Frosch namens Fantasma. Viper ist der beste Illusionist der Arcobaleno. Es ist ihm möglich, Leute zu lokalisieren, indem er auf ein Stück Papier spuckt. Die Spucke verformt sich danach zu einer Karte, die ihm den Weg zeigt. Wenn Fantasma sich in seine wahre Form, einen Ouroboros, verwandelt, kann Viper sogar durch ihn fliegen. Um in seiner neuen Identität als Mammon nicht erkannt zu werden, versiegelte er seinen Schnuller mit Mammon Ketten. In der Future Arc versiegeln diese Ketten auch die Flammen von Ringen. Mammon repräsentiert die Todsünde der Habgier. Reborn beschreibt ihn als "Bändiger der Magie". Aussehen Viper sieht aufgrund des Arcobaleno Fluchs aus wie ein kleiner Junge. Er trägt eine Mütze, die ihm soweit ins Gesicht hineinragt, dass man seine Augen nicht sehen kann. Auf ihr sind zwei große weiße Striche, welche senkrecht herunter laufen. Er ist mit einem dunklen Umhang bekleidet, der auf seiner Brust mit einer Kette verschlossen ist. Auf seiner Brust kann man außerdem den Arcobaleno Schnuller sehen. Seine Flamme ist die des Nebels. = Story Überblick = Varia Arc Mit Chrome kämpft er während der Ring-Kämpfe um den Nebel-Ring und gewinnt im Kampf die Überhand. Doch kurz bevor Viper sie entgültig erledigen kann, verwandelt Chrome sich in Mukuro, welcher ihn mit Leichtigkeit besiegt. Anfangs scheint es, als sei Viper tot, doch Mukuro erklärt, dass Viper von Anfang an einen Teil seiner Energie aufgespart hat, um sich in Sicherheit zu bringen. Future Arc In der Zukunft ist Viper aufgrund der Anti-7³-Strahlung, wie alle anderen Arcobaleno, tot. Arcobaleno Trials Arc In Arcobaleno Trials Arc muss Viper, wie alle anderen Acobaleno Tsuna und seine Wächter testen. Doch schon vor seinem eigentlichen Test tritt er in Erscheinung und hilft Skull dabei seinen Test durchzuführen, indem er Illusionen von Tsuna erzeugt, die Mukuro und Hibari provozieren und sie zu Tsuna zu locken, wo sie ihn fertigmachen sollten. Dieser Plan geht jedoch schief, da sich Mokuro und Hibari so sehr hassen, dass sie Tsuna einfach ignorieren und gegeneinander kämpfen. Als Skull Viper die Schuld für das Misslingen des Plans gibt, verlangt dieser seine Bezahlung mit einem Bonus (wegen der unerwähnten Unannehmlichkeiten), doch als Skull meint er wäre pleite, verschwindet Viper ohne noch ein Wort zu sagen und lässt ihn allein. Später, bei seinem Test erzeugt er zunächst eine Illusion einer gefangenen Kyoko Sasagawa, damit die Testteilnehmer Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera und Ryohei nicht sofort auf ihn losgehen. Kurz darauf gibt er ihnen Rätsel auf und setzt Gokudera außer Gefecht, indem er die Gestalt seiner Schwester annimmt, weil es nicht geplant war, dass dieser an dem Test teilnimmt. Nachdem Tsuna und die anderen durch das lösen der Rätsel an verschiedene Orte gelotst wurden finden sie herraus, dass der finale Zielort der Namimori-Schrein ist. Auf dem Weg dorthin täuscht Viper sie jedoch mit Illusionen von Gebäuden und macht das so vertraute Namimori zu einem Labyrinth. Überraschenderweide hat Ryohei die rettende Idee: Er verbindet sich die Augen und läuft einfach drauf los, da ihn so die Illusionen nicht täuschen können und er den Weg vom täglichen Joggen auswendig kennt. Am Schrein angekommen enthüllt Viper, dass die gefangene Kyoko nur eine Illusion war und lässt von Verde entwickelte Boxwaffen auf Tsuna und Co. los. Diese Seestern-Boxwaffen werden trotz ihrer besonderen Fähigkeit, sich nach ihrem Ableben zu einem noch größeren Seestern zusammenzufügen, von Yamamoto und Ryohei relativ schnell besiegt. Währenddessen kämpft Tsuna mit Viper und kann den Kampf durch seine Hyper-Inuition und seinen X-Burner-Air für sich entscheiden. Daraufhin muss ihnen Viper höchst widerwillig sein Nebel-Arcobaleno-Siegel aushändigen und gibt zu, dass er die Boxwaffen-Prototypen von Verde hatte, mit dem Auftrag sie zu testen. Später, als sich Verde gegen die Arcobaleno stellt, kämpft er an der Seite von Tsuna und den anderen Arcobaleno. Dies tut er sogar ohne die sonstige Bezahlung und widerspricht damit seiner eigenen Philosophie nichts umsonst zu machen. Jedoch ist er sich (anders als Verde) sehr wohl seinen Pflichten als Arcobaleno bewusst und tut alles was nötig ist um Verde zu besiegen. Waffen und Fähigkeiten Bevor Viper in einen Arcobaleno verwandelt wurde, war er ein sehr guter Mentalist, welcher auch Illusionen in seinem Repertuar hatte. Ebenfalls wurde gezeigt, dass er schon fliegen konnte, bevor er ein Arcobaleno wurde. Zu seinen mentalen Fähigkeiten gehörten Telepathie und die Fähigkeit Personen und Dinge über ein Pendel zu finden, nachdem er ein Foto der Person oder des Gegenstandes gesehen hatte. Als Arcobaleno hat er noch all diese Fähigkeiten, jedoch wurden seine Illusionen durch den Nebel Schnuller verstärkt, da dieser Nebelflammen abgibt und so reale Illusionen erschaffen kann. In einer Situation konnte man sogar sehen, dass er sich teleportieren kann. = Techniken = *'Illusionen:' Als Nebel Arcobaleno sind seine Illusionen von hoher Klasse. Das einzige mal das er besiegt wurde war, als er gegen Mukuro kämpfte. Zu seinen lieblings Illusionen zählen Illusionen von sich selbst und Tentakel. *'Viper Illusion:' Eine von Vipers vielen Illusionstechniken. Hierbei umhüllte er ganz Namimori in eine Illusion und erschuf neue Abschnitte oder Wege um die Vongola Wächter zu verwirren. *'Telepathie:' Eine von Vipers mentalen Fähigkeiten; die Fähigkeit Gedanken zu lesen. *'Thoughtography:' Eine Fähigkeit die es erlaubt jede Person zu finden, indem er in ein Stück Papier spuckt. Die Spucke formt sich dann zu einer Karte, die zur gesuchten Person führt. *'Flug:' Durch seinen Partner Fantasma kann er fliegen. Jedoch konnte er in seiner erwachsenen Form bereits fliegen, bevor er Fantasma bekam. = Waffen = *'Nebel Seestern:' Eine der ersten Boxwaffen. Wenn man sie benutz erscheinen einige, sich drehende, Seesterne die mit Nebelflammen umhüllt sind. Wenn mindestens zwei Seesterne zerstört werden setzen sie sich zu einem grösseren Seestern zusammen. Trivia * Er nennt sich selbst "Mammon". Mammon ist dabei ein Begriff, der benutzt wird um Materialismus oder Habgier zu beschreiben. Somit repräsentiert Viper die Todsünde der Habgier. * Er mag es nicht wenn man ihn mit seinem richtigen Namen anspricht. Jedoch stört es ihn nicht wenn Reborn dies tut. * Viper arbeitet nur wenn er bezahlt wird. Jedoch arbeitet er auch umsonst, wenn die Situation schlecht steht oder es um seine Pflichten als Arcobaleno geht. * Vipers Geschlecht war lange ein Rätsel, da immer neutral von ihm gesprochen wurde. In der 3. Beliebtheits Umfrage wurde er jedoch in die Kategorie der männlichen Charaktere eingeordnet und auch in der offiziellen VIZ Übersetzung wird er durchgehend männlich beschrieben. * Viper hat einen Charakter Song: Maboroshi no Arcobaleno. * In der Varia Arc konnte er alle Vongola Ringe entflammen. Somit wäre er der erste Charakter der alle 7 Flammen des Himmels benutzen kann. Ob er nun wirklich alle 7 Flammen benutzen kann oder es an etwas anderem lag bleibt unklar. * Im Repräsentanten Arc sieht Mammon in Erwachsenen Form zwar eher weiblich veranlagt aus, doch kann man das Geschlecht trotzdem nicht eindeutig festlegen. * Allen Varia Mitgliedern ist Mammon anscheinend wichtig. So halten sie Xanxus in der Curse of the Arcobaleno Arc davon ab, seine Boss Uhr zu zerstören, weil es Mammons sehnlichster Wunsch sei. Kämpfe * vs. Chrome Dokuro - Gewonnen * vs. Mukuro Rokudo - Verloren * (nur Anime) vs. Yamamoto, Ryohei und Tsuna - Verloren en:Viper Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Mafia Kategorie:Vongola Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:10. Generation Kategorie:Nebel Element Kategorie:Arcobaleno Kategorie:Varia Kategorie:Varia Arc Kategorie:Filler Kategorie:Viper Kategorie:Arcobaleno Trials Arc